Neko Ciel
by Akana Yoshino
Summary: One morning, Ciel woke up to see himself a cat. He must find answers. How did this happen? How will he turn back into a boy? Read to find out! Rated T for some things children shouldn't know in further chapters. (Warning: Might have bad grammar)
1. Chapter 1:Neko Ciel

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: Ciel isn't allergic to cats here. He is hypoallergenic if ever :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

One day, Ciel was asleep in bed. As usual, he would wait for Sebastian to wake him up.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said as he peeped through the door.

He saw nothing there but a small bump in the bed.

"Yes Sebastian, whats today's schedule?" Ciel replied

"Young Master, where are you exactly?" Sebastian said looking around

Suddenly a cat appeared, its fur was a raven black, and its eyes were the same deep blue as Ciel's, with their contract present in its right eye.

"Young Master...have you noticed anything..different?" Sebastian asked

"No, don't you question your own master. We made a contract that states-" Ciel said

He was interrupted by the reflection on his mirror. No he wasn't the earl of the Phantomhive, nor the Queen's guard/watch dog. In fact, he wasn't even a dog at all. Ciel was a cat. Well, a talking cat. Ciel was making sure that the cat was him by making movements around the mirror. Of course that was useless because he already noticed the contract on his left eye.

"Where's The Under Taker?!" Ciel demanded

"No need to rush it. Besides..." Sebastian said

"I wouldn't mind cat-sitting the Young Master." Sebastian said as he carried the cat/earl

"Put me down!" Ciel meowed/demanded

"You can be so cute as a cat. It was a good thing you weren't a dog." Sebastian said

As they went down the stairs, Mey-Rin was surprised that Sebastian had a cat.

"Sebastian, wouldn't the Young Master..." Mey-Rin said as she took a closer look at the cat.

Ciel just pouted as he looked at Sebastian (Ciel was very cute as a cat. Especially when he pouts)

"This cat is the Young Master." Sebastian said

"HUH?!" Mey-Rin said with a shocked expression on her face

"I don't know how I got to be a cat but-" Ciel again was interpted

"OH MY GOSH! FINNIAN, BARD, GET THE CAMERA!" Mey-Rin said

"Right!" Finnian said

"Hey but why do we-" Bard took a closer look at the cat

Finnian took a lot of pictures for the past 5 minutes.

"Hey Sebastian, where did you get this kitten. It looks so weak." Finnian said

"I'M CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" Ciel said

The room was silent.

"I'm so sorry for calling you weak. Please forgive me!" Finnian said as he bowed.

"*sigh* That's alright." Ciel meowed

"But can we keep the pictures?" Mey-Rin said

"Keep them." Ciel said looking away

"Now, shall we proceed to the Grim Reaper, Young Master?" Sebastian asked

"Alright. Fin, Bard, and Mey-Rin. anyone should ask for me, tell them I'm not available, understand?" Ciel said

"Yes, sir!" The three servants replied.


	2. Chapter 2:The Under Taker

**Neko Ciel**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Back at Ciel and Sebastian...**

"So Young Master, you can't be the Earl since you're a cat. What do you plan on doing?" Sebastian asked as he was carrying Ciel

"Go to the Under Taker. He might think of something." Ciel replied

"But Young Master, you shouldn't talk so much. People do not want to see a talking cat." Sebastian said

"I know that." Ciel replied

The contract was visible on Ciel's eye. He couldn't wear his eye patch because it was too big. And Sebastian had to do something about it.

"Master, are you aware that your eye is exposed?" Sebastian asked

"You don't want people to think that you might be a demon cat." Sebastian joked

"Well what's your idea?" Ciel asked

"I can buy an eye patch from a cat pirate costume" Sebastian continued joking

"Shut up! Well make an eye patch in 5 seconds. That's an order" Ciel said

"Yes, My Lord..." Sebastian said as he grew silent

"Well, what's wrong?" Ciel asked

"You're a cat. I can't possibly take you so seriously. Sorry Young Master." Sebastian said

"Just do as I say!" Ciel said

Just like what Ciel said, Sebastian was able to make an eye patch using Ciel's old eye patch in 5 seconds. It was even a perfect fit.

"There, much better." Sebastian said

They were at the Under Taker's Shop. It was gruesome as ever. As they entered, The Under Taker was awakened by them.

"Now how can I help you?" The Under Taker asked.

Sebastian put Ciel down the table. The Under Taker examined Ciel.

"Now this is a real problem. The great Earl has turned into a house cat. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Have a nice day!" Under Taker said

"Hey, is there at least something you can do?" Ciel asked

"Hmmm...Well there is one thing." The Under Taker said

The room turned silent. Ciel waited for a reply as The Under Taker calmly swept his shop.

"Well?!" Ciel impatiently said

"Oh you wanted the answer? Well why didn't you just say so!" The Under Taker said

Ciel did this face: -_-" aka sweat dropped (well since he's a cat, I dunno how his face will turn out. You guys can imagine it)

"All you have to is..." The Under Taker said. He was interrupted by a beeping noise

"Oh would you look at the time! Well better be going now. Good bye! Come back later!" The Under Taker said

"Hey! Wait!" Ciel said

"Young Master, it's useless chasing after him. Let's come back later." Sebastian said

"Fine, but I'm not taking orders from you." Ciel said

"Even as a cat, you're still the Young Master I know." Sebastian replied smiling

"So where do you plan on going?" Sebastian asked as they went out of the store

"Well I have to find someone who can turn me back into a boy" Ciel said

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" Sebastian asked

"I don't know. The Under Taker wasn't any good. So I'll have to find someone to can reverse this. On the first place, how did I get like this?" Ciel said. He high lighted the question he just asked.

"HOW DID I GET LIKE THIS!?" Ciel said throwing a hissy fit. Sebastian was still carrying Ciel so he got scratches on his face.

"Calm down, Young Master. The Under Taker said we can visit him later." Sebastian said

"WHY WOULD I GO BACK TO THAT FOOL!?" Ciel said still throwing a hissy fit

And just then, Elizabeth or Lizzy showed up with her maid.

"Sebastian! Where's Ciel-kun?" Lizzy asked

Now in this situation, they were in trouble.

"The Young Master is taking a long vacation." Sebastian quickly thought of

"But why didn't he bring you?" Lizzy said starting to get suspicious

"He wanted time alone away from everybody to think about his life." Sebastian said

"Why on earth would I think about my life you fool." Ciel thought

"Okay. Hey that's an adorable kitten you're holding. How did you get it? What's his name?" Lizzy said petting Ciel.

Ciel was of course uncomfortable with this, but he seemed to like it a bit (purring).

"I found him on the streets. So I took him to the mansion to raise him until the master gets back. And his name is Mr. Tea Cup." Sebastian said

" MR. TEA CUP!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ciel thought

" Mr. Tea Cup? He looks like Ciel considering the eye patch. And his fur is the color of his eye too. Not to mention Ciel likes tea." Lizzy said (not his contract eye, his other eye)

"My Lady, we ought to be going now." Lizzy's maid said looking at the time

"Okay, bye Sebastian, bye Mr. Tea Cup!" Lizzy said walking away

For a moment, Sebastian smirked.

"What's so funny?!" Ciel said

"Your name really suits you, Young Master." Sebastian said

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE NAME! WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?!" Ciel said

"But you like tea! And it's an adorible name." Sebastian said

"Shut up already!" Ciel said

"Alright, let's go find a cure." Sebastian said


	3. Chapter 3:Jealousy

**Neko Ciel**

**Dislaimer: If you read the last 2 chapters, then you should know I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

"So where do you plan on going, Young Master?" Sebastian asked

"To look for answers of course!" Ciel hissed

"Now now, no one wants a spoiled kitty."

"Shut up!"

Their argument was interupted by Grell, a Death God.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell said running to Sebastian (Sebas-chan is what Grell calls Sebastian, right?)

He noticed that Sebastian was awfully fond fond the cat he was holding. Grell was heart broken and jealous.

"Sebas-chan...What is that thing you're holding?" Grell stuttered trying to keep himself from killing Ciel.

Sebastian knew that Ciel didn't want him to blow his cover.

"He's a cat. And his name is Mr. Tea Cup." Sebastian said smiling.

Ciel looked very annoyed. Especially to that horrible name Sebastian gave him. Grell grew very intense watching Sebastian having an "interest" to Ciel (Grell didn't know that was Ciel, just a reminder).

"Sebas-chan, why don't you buy this little angel some fish?" Grell said

He thought of a plan to assassinate the cat while Sebastian was away. Ciel was never fond of fish. Sebastian knew this but since he was a cat, he had second thoughts.

"Good idea . Why don't you hold Mr. Tea Cup for awhile?" Sebastian said giving Ciel to Grell

"Alright, I'll take very good care of him now." Grell said as Sebastian went away

"Now, you die!" Grell said picking up his death scythe.

Ciel was stunned. Thinking to call Sebastian or to die like this. No, not like this (besides, this fanfic is too short). He was about to call Sebastian when...

"Is there a problem here?" Sebastian said as he was carrying the fish

"Se-Se-Sebastian!" Grell said

Sebastian was a fast buyer. He was very fast since he knows Ciel was with Grell. Sebastian couldn't trust Grell. Not even for a second.

Grell's death scythe was just an inch away from Ciel's face.

"I was just..uh..Removing dirt from the tip of his nose!" Grell said hiding his scythe behind his back and putting Ciel down.

"You clearly never had a pet." Sebastian said

"Well, we'll be going now. Good bye." Sebastian said taking off with the fish and Ciel.

"What was that!? Why did you leave me with that nincompoop?! He was about to kill me!" Ciel said

"Awww...You missed me." Sebastian said flattering himself

"No I didn't! We have a contract-"

"Yes yes, I know that. Did you really think I'd let him kill you, Young Master?"

"So you just went to buy fish and leave me there thinking I was to die!?"

"The point is you're alive and well, right?"

Ciel was silent. He didn't know what to say. Sebastian was right. He was alive. He wasn't even scratched. Maybe because he knew he was safe with Sebastian and Sebastian wouldn't let anyone hurt him until he devours his soul.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Ciel said looking away

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian replied

Ciel was hungry. Smelling the fish made him hungrier. He didn't want to give in to Sebastian, begging for the fish. But lucky for Ciel, Sebastian was a demon butler. He sensed his young master was starving.

"Master, here. Eat up. It's has been a long day. Let's go back to the mansion and search for answers tomorrow." Sebastian said giving Ciel the fish

Ciel was silent, Eating the fish. But other than that, he was grateful to have Sebastian. He just didn't want to admit it. However, Sebastian was a demon butler. He could sense it. He just smiled as his Young Master was eating the fish.


	4. Chapter 4:Alois and Claude

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: Sorry, I wan't able to publish the 4th chapter for a week now. I was busy with my torture a.k.a school. So here it is, the 4th Chapter of Neko Ciel! And my friend gave me ideas for this chapter, her name is Felicia so she deserves credit for this. It took long for me to come up with this chapter so I hope I have more fans jk. But I appreciate your support though so thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: You already know what's supposed to be here. I don't have to type it.**

Ciel had his last bite of the fish Sebastian gave him. His hunger was satisfied, but his thirst wasn't. And for some strange reason, Ciel had a craving for milk. Sebastian got his pocket watch and stared at it for a moment.

"Young Master, it's 2 hours till midnight, we'd better be going." Sebastian said

"Alright, lets go." Ciel said licking his lips

Again, He was thirsty. And had a weird craving for milk. Sebastian was like a cat expert. And a Ciel expert too. So you know what happens.

"Would you like something to drink, Young Master?" Sebastian asked

"I supposed so." Ciel said looking away

Sebastian and Ciel were on their way until a boy with blonde hair who looked slightly gay with a butler came along. Yes, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus.

"Hey...Have I seen you before?" Alois said examining Sebastian

"Please don't go so close." Sebastian said taking a step back

"Come on, you know you like it." Alois said smiling

"...Gross..." Ciel thought

"He is the Phantomhive's Butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Claude said

"So you're Ciel's butler, now I remember!" Alois said

Alois noticed the cat Sebastian was holding. Since Alois is a like a special gay child, he reacted on how the cat was so perfect. His fur shined like the moon light, his eyes looked like the bluest sea or the greenest forest. Not only did Alois have that strange feeling, Claude did too. He felt there was something special about that cat, but he didn't know what.

"Hey, it's getting late. Why don't you guys stay at the Trancy residence!" Alois said

Sebastian looked at Ciel. Ciel was giving sign that say "HELL NO WILL I STAY THERE!", but Sebastian insisted since it would be nice to go to a mansion where he didn't have to do the chores, other than that, he likes it when Ciel gets into trouble, having to save his young master from harm. It made Sebastian feel Ciel was his one and only master, and he was Ciel's one and only butler. Ciel being so powerful and yet so defenceless, was Sebastian's one of Sebastian's favorite qualities Ciel possessed.

"We would love too! Especially Mr. Tea Cup." Sebastian said smiling

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT NAME!" Ciel thought throwing a hissyfit on Sebastain

"Hey, is that cat alright?" Claude asked

"Yes, just one of his tantrums for not having to drink his milk." Sebastian said

"You're so annoying. Again, of all demons, why did it have to be you?" Ciel thought

" Well? What are we waiting for? Let us take a carriage!" Alois said with excitement

Alois wanted to take the cat as a pet thinking it was some kind of rare breed. Claude wanted it because he sense some kind of nature in the cat. He was curios thinking what could Sebastian and Mr. Tea Cup be hiding. Ciel now was wanted. What could happen at the Trancy Residence? Find out in the next chapter

**Note: Sorry if this chapter will keep you wondering what will happen next. I might put a hold on making the next chapter for a while so just be patient, okay? Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5:At the Trancy Household

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: Here's the new chapter of Neko Ciel. I will be posting a new chapter every 2 weeks. I have matters to deal with (my torture). Just in advanced, I might be ending in chapter 10. Other than that, I have other fanfics I have to work on. Hope this chapter is good.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a Fanfic. Yana can just do whatever she wants with Kuroshitsuji. And I suck at drawing. So I really don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**At the Trancy Residence...**

"Isn't this a wonderful place?" Alois said dancing around Sebastian

"This guy makes me sick." Ciel thought

"Your room is this way." Claude said directing them

"Aw, they can't sleep yet. We can have a slumber party!" Alois said happily

"A slumber party?" Sebastian asked

"Wouldn't it be fun?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel to make sure if he was okay with this. Obviously, after when Ciel said to not go to the Trancy household, Sebastian did not listen and insisted to go there. Ciel just looked away. Sebastian knew he was mad so he decided to follow what he thought he would like.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tea Cup is very sleepy." Sebastian said

"Cats can be lazy sometimes." Alois said glaring at Ciel

"Now we shall be heading to our room. Please excuse us." Sebastian said leaving

"Claude? Bring the cat to me. I want it alive."

Claude's eye widened at his master's request. He thought what would he want to do with that cat. Claude was unsure of this since he wanted the cat as much as he did.

"Master, what would you want to do with that cat?" Claude asked

"If I have that cat in my possession, many will give me attention and of course, that cat is something special. I want it as much as a child wants a toy." Alois said

"Master, wouldn't a Siamese or a Persian be better?"

Alois glared at Claude with such seriousness. His glare was cold hearted. It was like Alois was not himself.

"No! I want that cat! That is all nothing else! Do you dare disobey my order?"

Claude was stunned at his master's anger. He had never showed such action such as this in front of him. Alois would usually ask him to be with him. But Alois was serious about this. Claude had no choice but to obey. But he liked that tension between him and his master.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude said

**At Sebastian and Ciel's room...**

"This room seems rather dusty. Maybe we should have headed back to the mansion." Sebastian said looking around**  
**

"I wonder who's great idea was to stay here!" Ciel said glaring at Sebastian

"Are you mad at me, Master?"

"No, no. It wasn't your fault that I have to stay in a lunatic's house. Oh wait, it is!"

"Would you like to go back to the mansion then?"

Ciel looked at the clock which sat on the old looking wardrobe. It was almost midnight and the Trancy Residence was quite far from the Phantomhive Residence. Other than that, Ciel was sleepy.

"We are only staying here for one night, got it?" Ciel meowed

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said smiling

"So where will I sleep?"

There was only one bed and a mat.

"Maybe we should sleep together." Sebastian said

"NO WAY WILL I AGREE TO THAT!" Ciel hissed throwing yet another hissyfit on Sebastian (Sebastian was still carrying Ciel).

"What do you suggest then, Master?" Sebastian said putting Ciel down

"Alright, I sleep in the bed. You sleep in the mat."

"But you are a cat. Maybe you should sleep on the mat."

"I AM CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM NOT A CAT!"

"Seems to me you are one." Sebastian said picking up Ciel

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ciel hissed

"Alright, I'll sleep on the mat. You can sleep on the bed."

"Finally you obey my orders."

Ciel and Sebastian were fast asleep. Both had a long day. Suddenly, Claude walked into the room which awakened Ciel.

"What the-" Ciel's mouth was being covered by Claude's hand.

"Be a good kitty or die. My master has a need for you. But there's one thing he doesn't know that I do, little kitty. Or should I say, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel was stunned. How did he know?

"But if you follow exactly as I say, maybe I won't tell him." Claude continued

Ciel didn't know what to do. Sebastian was asleep. He was left alone once again. Will he survive this one? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: I started a bit early for this chapter out of boredom. But that's supposed to be a good thing, right? Well I think so. To my fans or for people who actually care, Do you mind giving me suggestions for the next chapters to come? I appreciate your support! Also, I want to support my friends so please check their profiles:**

**operaghost11235**

**anime-manga-lover-11**

**Arisa Fuyumi **

**earthbandit42**

**Jazz-Lariat**

**I wish to support all of you, so check my reviews to see their stories. Again, I have grammar problems so please don't judge. Thank you all again!**

**Disclaimer: I have read perverted books and manga. I don't think I'd make one. So I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Claude carried Ciel by the neck. Claude's grip wasn't that hard so Ciel managed to get some air. Ciel was still shocked on how Claude managed to figure out that the cat was the earl of Phantomhive. Claude walked through the hallway. The deeper he went, the darker it was. Claude's grip was getting tighter. He felt anxiety. Ciel was in pain only then, trying to grasp some air. They walked for a few minutes, but for Ciel, it seemed like hours. When you're in pain, it's like time expanded.

"Let me go you bastard!" Ciel said

Ciel was trembling out of fear. "Sebastian the baka" he thought. He was in danger. Without Sebastian, who was fast asleep, how could he get out of this one? Claude noticed the trembling.

"Don't have your Sebastian now? Are you afraid, "Young Master"?" Claude mocked

He loosened his grip because his master's order was to keep him alive. Ciel was fragile enough. Finally, they reached a room. It was so dark, Ciel could barely see anything. All what he saw was a mere candle that was lit on top of a table.

"What took you so long?" a voice said. It was too dark to see him, but judging by his voice, he was a young boy.

"Forgive me, I had to make sure the butler was asleep." Claude replied

"You did use the drug, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Drug? What drug?!" Ciel thought

The lights of the room were turned on. It was a small room. All what was there was a cabinet and a cage. Ciel was surprised at the figure standing there. It was Alois with Hannah.

"Alois Trancy! I should have known! What else could this useless butler serve?!" Ciel thought "But that drug, what drug are they talking about?"

"Master, there's something I need to show you." Claude said

He took of the feline's eye patch. It showed Ciel's contract with Sebastian. Alois gleamed with delight.

"What a pretty eye! That makes it more special!" Alois said "Ole!"

"Master, don't you find it familiar?" Claude asked

"Nope!" Alois said smiling

"It's the contact of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis."

Alois took a closer look at the cat's eye.

"Does this mean...Ciel Phantomhive...is mine?" Alois said

"Yes master. He is in your possession." Claude said

Alois started laughing. Ciel was very confused at this, but he was a wackjob. It didn't surprise him.

"To have Ciel Phantomhive..." Alois said teary-eyed

"You know I'm a cat. But what drug are you talking about?!" Ciel demanded

Alois glared at Ciel.

"So you can talk? Now that ruined the surprise. But since you asked, I simply ordered Claude to give Sebastian a drug that makes him in a deep slumber." Alois said

"How on earth can a mere drug work on a demon?!"

"Your questions are so stupid sometimes. The drug was from the Under Taker."

Ciel was stunned. It's like Alois planned this for years. But he simply planned it overnight.

"Also, I have another surprise for you, Ciel." Alois said "Claude! Fetch me the antidote!"

"What antidote?!" Ciel said

Claude came back with some kind of powder on a fancy container. Alois got a pinch of the powder and threw it on Ciel. Ciel was a boy. And he was naked.

"I'm a boy again!" Ciel said

"Nice body you got there." Alois said looking down

"Sh-Shut up!" Ciel said covering his lower body

He turned back into a cat.

"Why am I cat again?!" Ciel asked

"Baka-Ciel! I only used a portion of the antidote. You need to use everything to have to full effect. And to prevent your idiotic questions, I also got this from the Under Taker." Alois answered "But it's my turn to ask the questions, Why are you a cat?"

Ciel paused for a moment. He didn't know why.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I found myself in this body." Ciel answered

"Impossible! You're lying!" Alois said

"As much as I want that, I'm not."

Claude was mumbling something. Alois noticed this.

"Claude, what's wrong?" Alois asked

"Forgive me, Master." Claude said. He grabbed Ciel and the antidote. He took off breaking through the window. Shards of glass were around the room and one of them scratched Alois in the face.

"Cl-Claude..." Alois said

"Master!" Hannah said

"Don't touch me!"

Hannah looked at Alois with great concerned about him and Claude.

"Come let us go to your room." Hannah said

**At Sebastian...**

Sebastain woke up. He smiled with such evilness and anxiety.

"Master, always get into trouble and let me have a hard time. And how dare that butler do that to me." Sebastian said "Oh well, this is going to be fun, after all..."

Sebastian was in his true demon form. This was a serious case for him.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." He said with that devil smile

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Note: For me, this is the most epic chapter, also the longest. I hope you like it! And because of this chapter, I think I have to change the rating. Anyway thanks again to all of you. Peace out!**

**-Akana Yoshino**


	7. Chapter 7:3 Demons

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: For the people who do care, the story has almost come to an end (not in this chapter thought, probably 1 or 2 more chapters). But maybe some day in the future, I might make a sequel. But for one thing, I'm making an epilogue. I , again, started early so hope it won't be a problem. Again, thank you for your support :D**

**Disclaimer: Watching the Simpsons right now. Not watching any anime at the moment. Oh yeah, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I'd be freakin' rich :)**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**At Hannah and Alois...**

Alois just sat on his bed with Hannah facing him, treating the scratch on his face. Alois looked sad, with Claude taking off with Ciel.

"Why..." Alois said

"Master, what do you see in Claude?" Hannah asked

Alois stared at Hannah for awhile. Then, he smirked and started laughing.

"Claude is always faithful to me! That means he loves me, and I love him too." Alois said gleefully

"Master, if only you knew.." Hannah said to herself

"But now.." Alois said "I don't know what he has done, taking Ciel with him and leaving me alone."

Hannah stared at Alois for awhile and said:

"Master, I shall face him."

"What?"

Hannah never liked Claude, but if this makes Claude happy, she will obey.

"I will fight him, and bring him back to you." Hannah said

"Hannah, Claude is strong. And you are weak." Alois said laughing

"If my master orders, I shall obey."

"Alright, I order you to bring back Claude and Ciel alive."

"Yes, My Master."

Hannah bowed as she left the room.

She walked across the hallway. Hatred filled her, with her hate for Claude.

"Now, time to find that bastard, leaving The Master alone. Making him unhappy. He is the master you betrayed, but he is also my master, I cannot forgive you, Claude Faustus. My master can't see it yet, but he soon will. He will he what a useless butler you are." Hannah said to herself as her eyes glowed.

**At Claude and Ciel...**

"Let me go!" Ciel said

Claude was leaping from tree to tree. Ciel had no idea where they were going. He said nothing to Ciel as he kept going.

"At least tell me how you knew I was Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel demanded

"It was easy, an idiot would figure it out in a second." Claude said "First. Ciel doesn't allow Sebastian to keep cats. Second. That was the obvious one. Why would a cat be wearing an eye patch. Other than that, I caught a glimpse of your left eye when Sebastian was carrying you."

Ciel's questions remained endless.

"But where on earth did you get the antidote?!" Ciel asked

"My Master needed the antidote for some apparent reason. I bought the last one. When you and your butler went in the Under Taker's shop as I left, there was no stock, and as you noticed, the Under Taker has been avoiding you." Claude said

"That fool!"

Claude continued leaping from tree to tree. As Claude went deeper into the forest, it got darker. Claude stopped and looked around, seeing if the cost was clear. Ciel's soul was precious, to Sebastian and Claude. But to Hannah, it was meaningless. She only cared for her one and only master, Alois Trancy, which is the only reason why she's after them. They reached a wide opened space. It was full of life, with grass so green, and a pond which was blue with no trash, and actually quite big.

"I think I have gotten far enough." Claude said to himself

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Ciel asked

Claude smirked. Ciel was smart enough to know that Claude was demon. His soul was precious. And demons eat souls. The normal souls they eat are the common pigs. Ciel was Different. No, he was far from different. He was like the best.

"I'm going to-"

"My my, what have we gotten into now, Young Master."

Claude was surprised to see the person who rudely interrupted him. It was Sebastian Michaelis. He somehow managed to follow Claude. His demon form wore off, hence his anger lessened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Faustus, but I'll be taking the Young Master with me." Sebastian said

"BAKA! What took you so long?!" Ciel asked

"I'm terribly sorry. Mr. Faustus has drugged me, hence kidnapping you. Or should I say catnapping."

"The drug was not an excuse to leave me unattended! And shut up!"

"Forgive me. So as I was saying, please hand the Young Master over and we'll be on our way. Thank you so much for the stay." Sebastian said

"Sorry, but I'll be needing him. I think it's best that you leave, Mr. Michaelis." Claude answered

"Oh? Being stubborn now are we? Well, looks like I'll have to use force."

Sebastian ran towards Claude. He aimed butter knives at him, and threw them. But Claude was able to dodge them. And since Claude held Ciel captive, Ciel almost puked (or hairballed) with Claude running and leaping around. They both charged at each other when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Foolish butlers. Fighting over for what not worthy of fighting over." the voice said

Claude found the voice so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, considering the tone the supposedly she was speaking. The voice stepped out and showed herself. Hannah Anafeloz was the voice they both heard.

"Came to join the fun?" Sebastian said

"What are you doing here?" Claude asked

"Master wants me to bring you and the Phantomhive back to him." Hannah answered

"My goal isn't complete yet." Claude said

"And mine isn't either. I going to bring you both back."

"Well you cannot have the Master." Sebastian said

The 3 demons just stared at each other, all with different objectives. Sebastian wants Ciel, Claude also wants Ciel, And Hannah wants both Claude and Ciel. All are after Ciel, but only one can win. Find out in the next chapter!

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Note: Yeah, now this is the longest chapter. I get so lazy writing fanfics so maybe I'll be early, maybe I'll be late. Again thank you for reading my fanfics. Peace out (sorry for my weirdness)! **


	8. Chapter 8:The End to it All

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: Sorry I updated the chapter a little late. Anyway, this will be**** the last chapter. Sad for the people who do care, but I'll be working on a sequel. Thanks for your support! A little story: I saw a Kuroshitsuji manga. I wanted it, but I got no money in the moment. So I borrowed money from a friend. So I owe her 315 pesos (Philippine currency) and a kidney. But it's all worth it :3**

**Disclaimer: Just saying, did you know Kuroshitsuji will have a live action movie? Might suck, but thats life.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The three demons were staring at each other as the wind blew through their faces. It was a cold night, not to mention it was late too. The perfect battle ground for demons. 'Those idiots' Ciel thought. He was sitting under a tree, wondering about Alois. Not that he cared about him, but he was alone in his room. Ciel knew this because he always was with Claude. Alois is bipolar, meaning he is very emontional or changes feelings. Who know what could happen? Ciel and Alois are quite alike, Having a sad past and making contracts with demons. But they never got along. Ciel doesn't like Alois. Alois likes Ciel. You get the logic. Finally, some one had to make the first move.

"So, are there any rules?" Sebastian asked

"Claude?" Hannah said

Claude went to Hannah. He put his left hand around her waist, and his into her mouth. His right hand pulled out a giant sword. The swords name was Lævateinn, the demonic sword. The sword's overall color was teal blue. It had a shade of yellow on its edges. It was the only sword that is capable to wounding a demon, and the wound is incapable of being healed.

"Lævateinn, the sword that can wound a demon. This game is getting interesting." Sebastian said getting butter knives.

"Unfortunatly, there could only be one winner." Claude said

Hannah threw the sword across the lake, to the other end of it. The sword was a challenge to obtain, but it was worth a shot.

The demons quickly sprung into action. They ran across the lake, making whirlpools and water tornadoes. Sebastian threw butter knives to Claude, but was able to dodge them.

"Foolish, why are you even a butler?" Claude said

Hannah was able to get the sword. Sebastian ran quickly torwards her, thinking he would steal the sword from her. She swung the sword at him, but it missed.

"I will not forgive you for hurting the master!" Hannah said swinging the sword at him

"I really don't want any trouble here, Ms. Annafeloz." Sebastian replied

Claude came running torwards the two. Soon, all three of them were going against each other. Sebastian was able to scratch Claude with butter knives, Hannah scarred Sebastian with the sword, and Claude was able to hit Hannah. The demons grew tired every time they'd try to aim at each other. Suddenly, someone unexpectedly came along.

"Wonderful whether we're having, aren't we?" The Under Taker said passing by

"Mr. Under Taker?" Sebastian said blocking Hannah's attack

"Why are you here, you idiot?" Ciel said

"Oh, why I'm here to turn you back into a earl, remember?" The Under Taker said

"Only now you show up? And I thought you were out of stock?"

"I'll explain everything later, just take your butler and come with me."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. He was still busy fighting with the other two demons, who were too busy to notice the Under Taker. Ciel cleared his throat and said:

"Sebastian, I order you to stop fighting and follow the Under Taker!" Ciel said

"I'm sorry Young Master, but I'm a bit busy here." Sebastian said throwing more butter knives

"You're not going anywhere!" Claude said

The Under Taker thought for awhile. 'He's probably day dreaming' Ciel thought. Finally, he stood up and got a bottle from his cloak.

"We are running out of options." The Under Taker said "Drink half of the potion, earlie."

Ciel drank half of it. It wasn't the antidote, because he was still a cat. The Under Taker quickly got the bottle and threw the bottle towards Sebastian. Sebastian got the bottle and drank it. Then, in a blink of an eye, Sebastian, Ciel, and the Under Taker disappeared.

"Damn it!" Claude said

"Claude! Hannah!" Alois said running to them, accompanied by Thompson.

"Master!" Hannah said

"This isn't what I wanted. Stop fighting and return to the mansion. That is an order!" Alois said

Hannah and Claude had no choice but to obey. They both bowed and walked away with their master.

**At Ciel, Sebastian, and the Under Taker...**

They were transported to the Under Taker's shop. The Under Taker was going around, arranging ornaments and bottles.

"Amazing what you can do with potions." The Under Taker said

"Alright, your explanation?" Ciel said impatiently "First of all, WHY THE HELL AM I A CAT!?"

"I'm getting to that. Alright, well the last time you got here, you came for some information, right?"

"Yes, I don't need a run through of the past."

"Well, the powder that turned you into a cat kind of rubbed of on you. But the powder that turned you into a cat is the same one that can turn you back into a boy."

"But how on earth did it rub off on me?"

The Under Taker was quiet at first. He didn't know what to say. Sebastian looked down at the floor, hoping he would forget the question. Ciel was tapping his foot against the floor.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting."

"Okay, You butler and I wanted to see, well, the earl as a cat." The Under Taker said

"YOU WHAT!? ALL THIS TIME TIME IT WAS THE FOOL AND THE IDIOT?!"

"*ahem* Well, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive us." Sebastian said

"Well, I have the antidote now, so just put that aside."

The Under Taker dumped all the powder into the earl. At last, Ciel was a boy again. And then, he was naked.

"You might need this." The Under Taker giggled as he handed Ciel a towel.

Ciel and Sebastian returned home. They explained everything to everyone in the mansion.

"You must have had a cute adventure!" Lizzy said

"Cute...Right..." Ciel replied

Lau couldn't stop laughing. Every time Lau would try to drink his tea, it would go through his nose.

Ciel had a really weird adventure. He hated it and never wanted that to happen again. It was memorable to Sebastian, considering he spent time with his master. After all that, they had their normal lives again. Maybe kids could learn a lesson from this weird fanfic: "Never have an anti-social life like me so you won't write weird fanfics like this"

-Akana Yoshino


	9. Epilogue

**Neko Ciel**

**Note: So yeah, my fanfic's finally done. Just to add one more thing, like a remembrance, here's an epilogue. I'll make a sequel someday. Thank you all again!**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji, not me. Thus, proves my point.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After all that trouble, Ciel is now a boy again. He tries his best to forget about that day, but couldn't. It was already a normal day in the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel was on his seat, having breakfast, as Sebastian was pouring tea on his teacup.

"Again, I'm truly sorry for that incident, Young Master." Sebastian said as he bowed

"*sigh* Whats done is done, but never do it again! I could have died!" Ciel exclaimed

"But you're alive, right?"

"Yeah, I don't need common sense from a butler"

The two remained silent as they went out. They were taking a carriage to go to the town. The queen's watchdog was very busy that day. As they rode to the city, Sebastian just remembered something.

"Master, the Under Taker said the antidote you took had an effect." Sebastian said

"Why must you remind me of that. It has been a week since then." Ciel replied

"Yes, But I think you should know this. Turns out turning into a cat was some kind of curse."

"Go on."

"If the curse was removed from the host, It will go and find a new one."

"Like some one off the streets?"

"Not quite, the last human to touch the box where the antidote is, will be the one to turn into a cat."

"Hmp, why should I care about that poor soul?"

"Of course you don't, Young Master."

**At Alois...**

Alois was tired from that incident. His brain was confused and exhausted from all that drama. Claude came to wake him up to get ready for the day.

"Master?"

His master wasn't there. Only a small bump in the bed was visible. It crawled out to show itself.

"What took you so long, Claude?"

"M-Master?"

Alois looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a blonde cat with a stripe pattern on his back, and of course, his contract on his tongue. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

**x~x~x~x~~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Note: Yup, thats it of this fanfic. Thank you all for- you already know whats supposed to be here. Watch out for the sequel of this (it may take some time though)! Thats the end to my first fanfic. See ya soon!**

** -Akana Yoshino**


End file.
